Hemo-Soldier
The Hemo-Soldier is a custom class in SASZA4. It is essentially a sustain tank that favors high DPS weapons and being in the middle of its enemies. The Hemo-Soldier's abilities do not run off of Energy. Instead, they use Blood. Hemo-Soldiers convert 1% of the damage they deal into Blood, with a base maximum of 100 being stored. As long as they deal more than fifty damage to an enemy, they will gain at least 1 Blood per hit. Blood is not generated by dealing damage with abilities. Blood will also decay at a rate of 1 per second, starting three seconds after they last deal damage. Any Energy regeneration buffs from items and skills will instead increase the percentage of damage converted into Blood, with one flat point of energy regen per second increasing the percentage by .5%. Hemo-Soldiers do not have a base regen. All Blood is lost upon dying. All effects that increase maximum energy will instead increase the maximum amount of Blood, with 50% effects. The Hemo-Soldier is a powerful class in single player due to its high sustain. It gets slightly weaker against large, single enemies such as the Necrosis, and also is slightly weaker in multiplayer due to the fact that other players will be dealing damage to your targets, reducing the amount that you can heal. Nonetheless, the Hemo-Soldier is a powerful class. Hemo-Soldiers start with 1,700 health, and gains 100 per level. They will start with the Z-1 Assault as their primary.(I'll possibly come up with a starter gun for this class, but the Z-1 will do for now.) Skills: #Blood Draw: Gain a percentage of damage dealt as health. Does not include damage from grenades or turrets but will include abilities. Health regained from Bosses is halved. #Blood Slice: Deals damage to all zombies around you. (Mapped to the 1 key.) #Blood Gain: Increases the percentage of Blood generated by dealing damage. #Blood Sacrifice: Deal damage to yourself in return for a flat amount of Blood. (Mapped to the 2 key.) #Blood Overrun: While at maximum Blood, gain additional armor and damage. #Blood Pool: Upon dying, melts into a pool of blood. Enemies take damage while standing in this pool, while allies move faster. Upon reviving, a percentage of the damage dealt to enemies by the pool is converted directly into Blood. #Blood King: A two-stage ability. Stage 1: Drain the blood from all nearby enemies, damaging them over time while healing yourself. Stage 2: Sacrifice health while dealing further damage over time to all enemies nearby. (Locked until level 20.) Skill Tree: Playstyle: Hemo-Soldiers heavily favor high DPS and AoE weapons, maximizing their healing potential from Blood Draw. There are two main build paths for Hemo-Soldiers. You can go for a maximum Blood generation build, maxing out your Blood generation with Energy Regen and Blood Gain, while also maxing out Blood Overrun for a hefty rise in damage and tankiness. Or, you can go for a full sustain tank build by maxing out Blood Draw, Blood Slice and Blood King, enabling you to stand in the middle of a crowd of enemies and just heal whatever damage you take. All in all, the Hemo-Soldier is a very aggressive and versatile class. Numbers: *The maximum amount of Blood you can have is, if I'm mathing correctly, 281, while the maximum amount of generation you can achieve is 15.81% of the damage you deal. *The maximum total damage a Hemo-Soldier's ultimate can deal is 34800+84.375%= 64162.5 over 6 seconds. *It may seem like the ultimate is out of whack given the numbers, namely the health drain versus the heal, but keep in mind that the maximum health you can lose is 2400 over three seconds, but the first stage heals you for that much in one second, if you're standing next to at least nine zombies. Plus, by the time you have that maxed out, you should have over 6k health, and you can still heal up by shooting things during the second stage. *An unaugmented CM 505 will, if firing at a single enemy for one second, heal for nearly eighty health. However, keep in mind that the health regained is only calculated for damage dealt, which means a Chitinous Hide zombie will, while technically healing for the same amount a similarly healthed zombie would by the time it's dead, take a longer time to generate the same number. *Meanwhile, the Z-1 Assault will heal for approximately 4 health per shot on your first mission, although the HVM 001 you get will still provide more HPS if you can click fast enough. The fact that this class can get so much sustain so early is why its base health is so low. (And might need to be even lower.) Possible Coming Soon: Ingame lore, starter weapon, possible Mode Specific nerfs.(Too op in survival based modes) Notes: My first concept to reach this stage! I decided for my first time I'd do something moderately challenging and try my hand at making a class, and one that uses oddball mechanics at that. As with anything, numbers are relative and can be changed. If you see something you like(Or don't like), leave a comment and I'll try to take your criticism into consideration next time. Thanks for reading! Erendian (talk) 01:00, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Classes